A New Member
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Atlantis was on Earth and preparing to return to the Pegasus Galexy. The team was giving a weeks leave and that when they met Angel Lorne Evan's sister. A normal week turned into an adventure when there was a secret uncovered about the Lorne girl. Ronon vowed he would help her and in doing so felt his heart melt for the young woman with blue eyes. Will he save her in time?
1. Angel Lorne

Evan stood on the blacony with John SHeppard and his team. There was someone behind them mopping making the place look night for the dignataries to see the city before they made thier way back to the pegasus galexy.

"So Major what's your plans for the week leave?"

The major smiled. "For one things you guys still owe me and I am collecting... This weekend there will be a party at my place for all Atlantis and Sgc personel. Pool, Beer, and steaks."

"Really?"

"Yeah I've set up arrangements for sleeping for us."

"You hvae the space?"

Evan laughed. "Yep."

Teyla tilted her head. "What about Torren?"

Evan's eyes softened toward the baby. "I called ahead and had a room set up special it'll be the quitest an there is baby stuff there for you. An when he's laid down we have a special camera set up with a little monitor you can take around with you to keep an eye on him."

"That sound wonderful."

"Sheppard?"

"I'm in!"

Lorne asked everyone else they all agreed. He went to text about who was coming when he was interupted.

"EVAN!"

They all turned to see a woman running toward them. Evan smiled but as two guys carring a beam moved into view he yelled. "Angel look out!"

The woman saw the beam and smirked speeding up she ran closer jumping to the side on the bench the she jumped from the bench to the opposite wall an jumped to the beam on the ceiling. Using the beam she swung herself over the working men. Landing she took off again not seeing the soapy water on the floor. She slid with a "Woah!" She slid into the corner tripping over the railing and falling over.

"Ah!"

"Angel!"

They ran to the rail to see her hanging almost twenty feet down.

"Angel you okay."

"Yeah... What a rush. Hey Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Catch my shoes!" They watched her hang on with one hand an took off her shoes with the other, the proceeded in throwing them both over her head to the balcony. They watched as she hooked her toes into the wall and proceed to free clim back up. Evan reached over an tried to grab her but missed. Instead Ronon reached down.

"Need a hand?"

Angel looked up at the Adonis among me. "Yeah!" She put her hand on his an as he pulled she walked up the wall. Angel gave a squeak when she reached the railing the Adonis god grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over the rail as if she weighted nothing.

"Angel!"

"Evan!" She hugged him.

"You need to shlow down before you hurt yourself."

"You know mw always for the trill."

John stepped forward. "Major?"

"Evan smiled. "Guys meet my sister Angel Lorne."

"Hi."

A voice sounded behind Angel. "Be careful she can be a pain!"

Angel turned to see who walked up. "Rodney!" She jumped him hugging him.

"Rodney laughed ."Hey squirt."

She leaned back and poked him in the chest. "Hey I can still out run out shot an all around basically kick your ass."

He ruffled her hair. "I'm still smarter." Angel stuck out her tongue and turned back to her brother was was laughing.

"Angel meet Jennifer Keller, Teyla Emmagon her son Torren, John Sheppard, Ronon Dex and Carson Beckett."

"Hi." She stepped over to Teyla and began to coo the baby. "Oh you are so handsome. Just wait till your older you'll have all the women around you swooning."

Evan looked at his sister. "Everything set for the weekend?"

"Mostly I have more cooking to do before everyone gets there tomorrow. But what I need tonight is muscle to help cary everything."

"Angel what are you not telling me?"

She sighed and looked down. "Will you be home tonight?"

"Angel."

"I don't want to be in that house alone tonight."

"What is the difference from any other night?"

She looked her brother in the eyes. "Luke is back and teamed up with his old buddies."

Evan grrabbed his sister by the shoulder. "What did he say to you?"

"He said he couldn't wait to get reaquainted ."

Evan growled. "He won't come near you."

"Remember last time he broke your arm."

"Yeah and I broke his nose." He sighed. "Is Teal'c training you like he said he would?"

She smiled. "Yep."

Evan looked at his friends. He knew the main one he'd trust with his sister. "Ronon would you be okay with helping out my sister?"

Ronon grunted. "Doing what?"

Angel smiled. "Just lifting heavy stuff."

"Um!"

"I'll make up for it."

"How?"

"How about a steak dinner?"

Ronon nodded. "I could eat a few."

John laughed. "You can always eat." Even smiled. "Grab my pack and take it with you. Don't forget before bed always..."

Angel sighed. "Always set the alarms check the camera and make sure the armory is loaded and at the ready."

"Good girl." Angel ran off.

Evan turned to Ronon. "Keep her safe."

"Safe? From what?"

"This Luke guy is big as has been trying to hurt her."

"I'm probably bigger. I'll look after your sister." He took a step an stopped. "Is this for a few hours or will I be staying the night."

Evan looked up. "Could you stay the night there and keep an eye on things till we get there in the morning?"

Ronon nodded and went to his quarters to grab a small bad. He met Angel in the gateroom. She smiled at him.

"Ready?" He grunted, she took that as a yes and tapped her ear piece. "Colonel Caldwell were ready to be beamed to the SGC.


	2. SGC

They were beamed into the SGC breifing room.

"Miss Lorne!"

She smiled. "Teal'c how many time do I have to tell you it's Angel."

"Very well Angel. Ronon Dex it is good to see you again."

Ronon smirked. "Indeed."

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Angel who fell from heaver. Were's you wings Angel?"

"Uncle Jack!" She ran over hugging him and Daniel before talking to them. Ronon stepped to Teal'c

"Is she always like this?"

"That she is. The SG team had become like a family to her."

"Is she always so bouncy. It is tiring to watch her?"

"It is good to see her back to normal."

"Normal?"

"For a time she was in a depression we didn't see her laugh or smile for months."

"What happened?"

"I'm sure you were informed of Luke."

"A bit Lorne asked me to look after his sister."

"Luke Raynard was once apart of the SCG for some time. Angel join the program an he immediatly showed interest in her. When she refused he began to display dispicable behavior. When the Trustdeveloped on earth he joined and she became thier target." Ronon looked at Angel as Teal'c continued. " Luke captured her and handed her over to the Goa'uld were she was tortued for information. Three days she was held captive until she was rescued. SHe never broke to her captors."

Ronon grunted. As Angel ran off with Daniel undoughtly to see Mitchell, Vala, and Sam Teal'c turned to Ronon.

"Is this your attire?"

"Yeah what the problem?"

"The IOA does not wish for us to dress in a way to draw attention. Do you not have other atire?"

"I don't."

"You are the same build as me perhaps you coulfd borrow some of mine." Teal'c led Ronon out and down to his quarters to give him some clothing.

Angel stood in the garage beside her big SUV talking and joking with Daniel and Cam about the party.

"You two better be there tomorrow."

Cam hugged her. "We will I would not miss a chance for some of your famous steaks."

"Good. Just help bring drinks."

"You got it."

She turned and watched as Teal'c and Ronon approached. Her mouth watered. Ronon was dressed in jeans a grey short sleeve tshirt with his diffle slung over his shoulder.

"We'll need to make an extra stop."

"Were?"

"Clothing. Teal'c informed me my pegasus attire isn't appropriate.

"Oakt we'll stop there first."

Cameron laughed. "Alright kid see you tomorrow."

"Hey I'm not a kid." She hugged Mitchell and Daniel climbing into the drivers seat. Ronon threw his bag in the back seat and climbed in. With a final wave Angel drove off.

"Okay ronon first stop walmart to get you some extra clothes and some supplies."

"Supplies?"

"For dinner tonioght and tomorrow."

"Alright."


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry for such a long delay in my updates so much has been going on I can never get to a computer long enough. I promise more updates are coming for alot of my stories. I hope to add more chapters to these stories .

 **Power Rangers**  
Embracing your Destiny

 **Stargate Atlantis**  
A New Member

 **Phantom of the Opera**  
The New Angel of Music

 **Supernatural**  
The light in the darkness  
Danger in a beautiful package

 **Dark-Hunter**  
Apart of thier world  
The warrior for his Heart (Coming soon)

I have chapters ready to go for all these stories but my time on computers have been limited I promise have more up soon. Please be patient with me.

Thank you again for your support on these stories I always love to see someone enjoying them and as always. **HAPPY READINGS!**


End file.
